


We All Scream For Cuddles

by senashenta



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Rise of the Guardians/How to Train Your Dragon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friends With Benefits, Frostcup - Freeform, Gen, Hijack, Hijack Week, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senashenta/pseuds/senashenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack loves horror movies, but Hiccup hates them. They do both enjoy sleepovers, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We All Scream For Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for December 2013 HiJack Week Challenge Day One (Cuddling.)

****

**WE ALL SCREAM FOR CUDDLES  
By Senashenta**

When his father was going out of town on business Hiccup normally just stayed at home and puttered around by himself. This time was supposed to be no different—but, of course, you can never predict how life will go, especially when you have someone like Jackson Overland-Frost for your best friend. 

So Hiccup was only half-surprised when, only a few hours after his father left, Jack showed up on his doorstep with a duffel bag full of clothing and DVDs, planning on spending the night—if not the entire weekend. 

Hiccup simply sighed, rolled his eyes, and stepped out of the way to let the other boy inside. He watched silently as Jack bustled into the house, dumped his coat on the plush chair in the living room, and then set his bag on the coffee table, opening it to dig for something. 

A moment later he made an _aha!_ noise and turned around, a handful of horror DVDs and a pack of microwave popcorn held tightly in his grip. He grinned widely when Hiccup cringed. 

Jack had always had a (possibly unnatural) love for violent, bloody horror movies—and it was one definitely not shared by his best friend. Hiccup just couldn’t stand the blood and gore in Jack’s favourite flicks. But he watched them anyway, because if he didn’t Jack called him a chicken and teased him mercilessly for days. 

Hiccup supposed their relationship was, at least in that way, fairly typical for a couple of guys who had been friends practically since birth. They liked to find things to mock each other about: Jack mocked Hiccup about his lack of bravado movie-wise, about how skinny and awkward he was and about how clumsy he could be, always tripping all over himself—and Hiccup mocked Jack over his name, the inexplicable way the other boy had dyed his hair (snow white, for some reason Hiccup couldn’t figure out) and his ludicrously bad grades in school 

Now, Hiccup sighed, and was about to give a token protest to Jack’s selection of films when he noticed something. 

“Jack. Your eyes are blue.” 

Jack just grinned even wider. “Only six minutes, Hic, I figured it’d take you at least twice that long to figure it out!” 

Hiccup snorted. “Please.” And then, “contacts? Really? It’s not enough that you need an eighty-year-old’s hair?” 

Jack’s lips twisted and he stuck his tongue out. “For your information, the chicks totally dig the white hair.” 

“Yu-huh,” Hiccup replied dryly. “Oh yes, as evidenced by you _never_ having had a girlfriend. Ever.” 

“Only because I haven’t found the right girl.” Jack shrugged him off. “But _man_ , could I have a girl if I wanted one. They’re jumping all over me. Guys, too. They all want a piece of this. Too bad I’m not into that kind of thing.” 

Hiccup found this very hard to believe, especially seeing as how he and Jack had fooled around together before on more than the odd occasion. And the other boy had certainly been “into that kind of thing” when they’d been tangled up together, making out and even sometimes doing a little heated touching. That was the part of their _We’re Best Friends Who Grew Up Together_ relationship that wasn’t quite as normal as the rest. 

“So what, you don’t like the blue?” 

Hiccup shrugged with one shoulder, the motion noncommittal. “It’s okay.” 

To be honest, he found the white hair—and now-blue eyes—pretty attractive. But there was no way he would _ever_ tell Jack that. The brat would never let him hear the end of it if he did. 

“Pfft. I’m hot and you know it.” 

“Whatever.” 

“ _Anyway_ ,” Jack grinned again. “ _World War Z_ , or the new _Evil Dead_ first?” 

“Dude, seriously, can’t we just watch _Iron Man 3_ or something?” 

“Look, if you’re too much of a sissy—” 

“ _Fine_ , fine.” Hiccup scowled. “ _World War Z_.” 

“ _Evil Dead_ it is!” 

He should have expected that. Hiccup lifted a hand to rub over his face while Jack went over to the entertainment center to plug in the movie, grinning from ear-to-ear the entire time. Hiccup seriously wondered why his friend felt the need to constantly torment him before deciding it was just Jack being Jack and picking up the popcorn packet, wandering into the kitchen to shove it into the microwave. 

Ten minutes later they were settled on the couch with the lights off and the movie playing on the TV. As predicted, within fifteen minutes of starting it, the plot turned violent and bloody, and Hiccup shifted closer to Jack, the movement totally unconscious. For his part, Jack just lifted an arm and let the other boy lean into his side. 

By halfway through the movie, Hiccup was tucked close against Jack and half-hiding his face against his friend’s shoulder pretty much constantly. Jack’s arm had dropped down, coming around Hiccup’s shoulders, and he rubbed one hand almost comfortingly against the other boy’s side. 

The rest of the film was passed in relative silence, the two of them cuddled up together and Hiccup using Jack as a leaning post, comfort blanket and blinders all in one. He really, really hated these kinds of movies… but he had to admit that Jack’s side was a pretty comfy place to be. 

When the movie ended and the credits began rolling, Hiccup finally peeked out from Jack’s chest, but didn’t actually lift his head. Jack’s hand stopped moving, coming to rest by Hiccup’s waist, and he tipped his head to look down at his friend. 

“You asleep down there?” 

“ _No_. How could I sleep with all that screaming and chainsawing?” Hiccup pouted, but still didn’t sit up or move away. “Why do you make me watch these things? You know I hate them.” 

Jack was quiet for a few breaths. Then his hand began moving again, stroking gently. Hiccup continued to pout—but then paused when Jack chuckled, the sound rumbling deep in his chest. The next words his best friend uttered made him blush the brightest red he ever had in his life. 

“Because I love cuddling with you like this, you oblivious idiot.”


End file.
